Scarletspeed7 Creates the NewNew52
And that's the line-up! If you want a recap, you can find the title synopses here: The Steel – Our Superman line of comics. Action Comics releases on its own week, but there are two releases for each week of the month after that. Action Comics Writer: Brian Azzarello Artist: John Cassaday The Premise: After years of butting heads over the fundamental destiny of humanity itself, Superman finally brings Lex Luthor to a “come to Jesus” moment, and Lex chooses to strike up a new path. As he tries to find redemption, Lex struggles to prove himself an ally to an ever-doubtful Superman and also to change the very fabric of his corporation. Lex must face down the hidden demons of his villainous past as he purges long-existing corruption from both his personal and professional lives. Will Lex alienate President Pete Ross by abolishing many of his questionable military contracts? Will his loyal bodyguard Mercy still see eye-to-eye with Lex? Superman Writer: Geoff Johns Artist: Gary Frank The Premise: Superman has for years been a symbol of American values, but he must prove himself as a true guardian of the Earth as the new menace of Brainiac threatens to bring a dark legacy of Krypton to Kal-El’s doorstep. From Markovia to Australia to Russia to Atlantis, Superman will face down threats unlike any you’ve seen before, from the Bizarro Legion to Brainiac’s Eradicator shock troops to cryogenically preserved Kryptonian criminals, all in an effort to prevent the House of El’s heritage from destroying his adopted homeworld. Legacy of Steel Writer: Christos Gage Artist: Dustin Nguyen The Premise: Grown in the underground bunker of US military mainstay Sarge Steel from the DNA of Superman, Kon-El has lived a life tormented by pain and isolation. When fledging government scientist Lana Lang frees young Kon, they both soon find themselves on the run from Sarge Steel and his lackeys, such as Dubbilex and the Challengers of the Unknown. Can Superboy find his way to his genetic “father”? Can Superman help to prevent Superboy from becoming the world’s most dangerous lab rat once again? Lois Lane Writer: Paul Cornell Artist: Amy Reeder The Premise: The world’s greatest reporter stars in her own series as she digs into the stories that no one else will touch. Lois’ ruthless desire to get a story at any cost has served her well for years, but after gaining newfound contacts through her newlywed husband Superman, Lois has discovered that there may be some stories buried in history that she doesn’t want to uncover. Find out why the JSA disbanded during the Savage Times! Discover what happened to the long-lost Captain Atom during the Zero Hour! Reveal why Randall Dowling and the four went after the Watchmen in the 80s! And just who was behind Superman’s staged death? World’s Finest Writer: Kevin Smith Artist: Nicola Scott The Premise: Batman and Superman may team up to take on threats such as Doomsday and the Ghost Patrol, but in between their big battles, they have developed a strong bond of friendship. The World’s Finest still like to hang out, catch up on current events, and drink a beer every once and a while. This series spends equal amounts of time exploring the men behind the capes and the men taking on the intergalactic dangers that regularly pummel Earth. Supergirl Writer: Sterling Gates Artist: Terry Dodson The Premise: Supergirl has been acclimated to the dual identity lifestyle for years now – she’s a promising student at Gateway U and budding superheroine in the global community. But Supergirl has never found herself falling head over heels like she has for Mitch Shelley. The only problem? Mitch has a habit of dying and returning in bizarre and unexpected ways. Follow Supergirl as she takes on villains such as Cyborg Supergirl and Rampage, even while she juggles the ins and outs of her first serious relationship. It’s Power Girl! Writer: Jimmy Palmiotti Artist: Amanda Conner The Premise: Power Girl doesn’t know from where she came, but between serving as a superhero and running STARR Labs, she doesn’t have enough time to really care. However, the secret origin of her secret origin is soon to enter her life in a big way, as a host of characters from across the DCU being popping up in her life, attempting to claim her as their own. From Arion to Psycho-Pirate to the Fire Child to the CSA, everyone wants Power Girl. The question is, who is right? A better question, does Power Girl care? The Bat – Our Batman line of comics. This family publishes two titles a week. Batman Writer: Scott Snyder Artist: Alex Maleev The Premise: For years, three men have been at the center of a pact created to protect Gotham – Batman, Commissioner James Gordon and District Attorney Harvey Dent. However, the Arkham breakout of March 15th has changed everything. Now, 21 of Gotham’s deadliest have been unleashed back onto the streets, and Batman must test every friendship and every ally in order to prevent the man pulling strings from seeing his plan come to fruition. Can the Dark Knight stop the 21? Detective Comics Writer: Greg Rucka Artist: Sean Phillips The Premise: Spinning out of the murder of Carmine Falcone’s wife, Detective Comics is an anthology series following the PIs, the beat cops and the detective-based vigilantes from all across the Gotham Tri-County area. Follow along as a legion of threads and clues bring in everyone the smartest detective Gotham has to offer: Riddler, Maggie Sawyer, Kate Kane, Jason Bard, Renee Montoya, Jim Gordon, Crispus Allen, the Question, the Creeper, Harvey Bullock, Slam Bradley, Vicki Vale and more. You never know which character will be the star of the next story! Nightwing and Red Robin Writer: Fabian Nicieza Artist: Brett Booth The Premise: Former Teen Titans Dick Grayson and Tim Drake have both been trying to find their purpose as vigilantes ever since each of them left their role as Robin the Boy Wonder. However, this purpose comes to them in the form of a lover scorned. Dick Grayson has put the sleepy city of Bludhaven in the crosshairs of his former fiancée… Talia al Ghul! Can this new Dynamic Duo keep her forces at bay? Batgirl Forever Writer: Fabian Nicieza Artist: Travis Charest The Premise: Wannabe vigilante Spoiler has been unwittingly gifted with a powerful weapon – a new brain. In the 19th century, the mysterious and legendary female freedom fighter known only as Cain fought Ras al Ghul to the death in a Lazarus Pit during the Boxer Rebellion. Years later, Spoiler finds herself in the same pit completely on accident, where she absorbs the mind of a ninja warrior long thought dead. Now Stephanie and Cassandra must learn from each other and work together as they don a new costume in a war against the lineage of al Ghul. Oracle Writer: Joss Whedon Artist: Ivan Reis The Premise: Newly released from his Marvel contract, superstar creator Joss Whedon takes on Barbara Gordon. After two years of recovery, Babs is still dealing with the status quo put upon her by the Joker and a bullet in her spine. She finds a new lease on life when she stumbles into the digital empire of the Calculator. Now, she must call on old friends such as Huntress, Katana and Lady Blackhawk if she wants to stop the growing threat of the Society’s leader. It’s a war in the Digital Age, filled with hacking and sexy chicks! Need I say more? Girls of Gotham Writer: Paul Dini Artist: Adam Hughes The Premise: Harley, Ivy and Selina are back on the prowl again – for good or ill! And sometimes both. Whether they’re trying to protect the West End from the White Rose or stop Harley’s sister Blockbuster from stomping them into bloody paste, or trying to mold Ivy’s protégé Tefe into a new Plant Elemental, it’s still a dark but whimsical series featuring your favorite naughty girls from Gotham! Robin the Boy Terror Writer: Bryan Q. Miller Artist: Marc Buckingham The Premise: Adopted by his father Bruce, the rape baby of Batman and Talia is the heir to the al Ghul empire. But between liberating cows from meat factories and getting in fistfights with Beast Boy, Damian is hardly interested in assuming that role. Now, Bruce Wayne has assigned his butler Alfred the unenviable task of babysitting the most dangerous child on the planet. Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Writer: Various Artist: Various The Premise: With rotating creative teams, DC Comics presents a brand new spin of Batman’s early years. A variety of story arcs look at a fledgling Batman in his first cases, including the introduction of Hugo Strange, the Mysterious Prophecies of the Mothman, and the first person to find the Bat-Cave. Enjoy stories penned by everyone from Christopher Priest to Darwyn Cooke to Peter Milligan. The League – This line of titles releases only Justice League on week 4 of each month, and regularly releases 4 other titles on the other three weeks. The Justice League Writer: Warren Ellis Artist: Bryan Hitch The Premise: The Man of Steel. The Dark Knight. The Emerald Warrior. The Scarlet Speedster. The Amazonian Princess. The King of the Seven Seas. The Pliable Paladin. The Manhunter from Mars. This is the Justice League. Combating threats that boggle the mind beyond comprehension, the League must take on the stort of ridiculously amazing concepts that only a writer like Warren Ellis can imagine and only an artist like Bryan Hitch can bring to fruition. Witness a rogue 2-dimensional planet slicing through the Earth! Hypertime city thieves stealing Tokyo! Angry souls of dead continuities! And prepare for the Crime Syndicate like you’ve never seen them before. Wonder Woman Writer: Grant Morrison Artist: Frank Quitely The Premise: Olympus has fallen. The doors to Tartarus are flung open, and the gods are nowhere to be found. Even the souls of the dead heroes of ancient Greece have disappeared from the Underworld. Wonder Woman must now face a cold war of the immortals as they use Man’s World as the stage of Diana’ greatest challenge yet. Grant Morrison gives the Greek his own spin as he waves a tale of a New Age of the Gods. Wonder Woman and Circe must form a tentative pact if they can stop the titanic, gargantuan threats of legend and restore their heritage. Flash Writer: Dan Slott Artist: Francis Manapul The Premise: Lightning struck twice, and two heroes were born. But after one of the most devastating battles Central City ever saw, both the Flash and the Reverse-Flash disappeared. Now, months later, Wally West has taken on the mantle of the Fastest Man Alive in honor of his former mentor after proprietary technologies are stolen from STARR Labs. Featuring not one set of Rogues, but two! And what dark secret is Iris Allen harboring? Aquaman, Emperor Writer: Peter David Artist: Howard Porter The Premise: In a comic that is part superhero, part political drama, Arthur must accept his birthright and restore order to seven kingdoms thrown into disarray at the death of his true father. However, his goals are constantly put into jeopardy thanks to his embittered stepbrother, as well as the rise of the long-dormant evil known as Kordax. Blue & Gold Writers: Keith Giffen & J.M. DeMatteis Artist: Dan Jurgens The Premise: After Max Lord kills Ted Kord and steals a Time Sphere, Booster Gold goes on a time-spanning crusade for vengeance. However, Ted may not be quite as dead as he may seem… nor quite as Ted as he may seem! After Booster and the newly-returned Ted discover that Max Lord is in fact the Time Trapper, they decide to play a game of cosmic chess, bouncing through time and space in order to put a damper on Lord’s schemes and prevent him from unraveling time from the end on backwards. Featuring guest appearance by Anthro, Kamandi, and everyone in between. Green Arrow Writer: Scott Snyder Artist: Jimmy Cheung The Premise: Star City mayoral candidate puts both his life and political career at risk when he chooses to moonlight as the Emerald Archer and take on the encroaching criminal empire of the Society, led by regional Society Duchesses Looker and Lady Shiva. Also, the ghost of a pirate. The Power of Shazam Writer: Geoff Johns Artist: Patrick Gleason The Premise: Throughout history, the thunder has found its way into a handful of individuals, turning them into pivotal players in human affairs. But when the latest thunderclap from the Rock of Eternity is shattered into hundreds of dissonant pieces, a new metahuman must claim his heritage before Teth-Adam and his son Black Lightning claim it first. Meet Billy Batson, heir to the power of Shazam, and his misfit family of young demigods. Firestorm the Negative Man Writers: Keith Giffen and John Ostrander Artist: Daniel Acuna The Premise: The Doom Patrol is dead. Firestorm is dead. But both live on in a new Matrix – a young college student named Jason Rusch has been combined with Larry Trainer to become the latest and greatest Firestorm, a hero with the ability to control anti-matter and dark matter. It’s a series all about surviving loss and adapting to new surroundings. Hawkworld Writer: James Robinson Artist: Carlos Pacheco The Premise: Robinson tells two stories in Hawkworld – the first is the tale of the two perpetually reincarnated lovers, and the form their relationship takes throughout the ages. The second story is the history of the Hawks – full of a variety of stories from epics, to action, to sci-fi, to superheroics… all as only Robinson knows how to provide. Starting with archaeologist Carter Halls quest to learn more about the mysterious Thanagarian presence in ancient Egypt, Hawkworld spirals throughout history, drawing a grand tapestry between a Hawkman and a Hawkgirl. Hourman Writer: Joe Hill Artist: Frazer Irving The Premise: Rick Tyler has always wanted to father in the footsteps of his father Rex, the Clock King – one of the greatest heroes of World War II. However, when Rick learns the secret of his father’s addiction to the Miraclo drug, he must decide whether that lifestyle is too high a price to pay for the glory of heroics. Also featuring Rick’s girlfriend Inza Nelson (daughter of the original Doctor Fate), and the Ray (son of Neon the Unknown). Brave and the Bold Writer: Various Artist: J.G. Jones The Premise: J.G. Jones works with an all-star line-up of writers to bring back one of DC’s greatest titles with a twist – instead of the standard team-up format of the old Brave and the Bold, every issue features one new character and one character from the issue before. Featuring major stars such as Nightwing and Swamp Thing all the way down to up-and-coming characters such as the Beast and Chazzzz, you may see characters from the Justice League, Planetary, Fables or Sandman! Brave and the Bold is never predictable, but always exciting. Magnus’ Magnificent Metal Men Writer: J.M. DeMatteis Artist: Kevin Maguire Basic Premise: Escape from Oolong Island comes at a price, and Will Magnus is going to learn that the hard way. Using his own unique android technology, Magnus has resurrected the Atomic Knights in new, elemental bodies as he and a ragtag group of robotics experts attempt to escape Egg Fu and his A.M.A.Z.O. army! Featuring Red Tornado, Cyborg, T.O. Morrow, the Engineer and many more! The Cosmic – Green Lantern and 52 both come out in week 2, the other titles are one per week each month. Green Lantern Writer: Dan Abnett Artist: Ethan van Sciver The Premise: Kyle Rayner has no experience, a Lantern, an irritatingly snotty ring and a giant hippopotamus-looking partner named Kilowog. After Hal Jordan destroyed both himself and the Corps, Kyle must re-ignite the Corps after the War of Light seemingly shattered it forever. Can he find the Lost Exiles of Malthus and convince them to return to Oa as the new Guardians? Can he convince the few surviving GLs to return to their duties? Or will the other Corps and the mysterious threat in Sector 3600 known as Nekron be too much for him to handle? 52 Writer: Kurt Busiek Artist: George Perez The Premise: His name was Bluejay, and he was a failure. So much so that he left the universe to seek his fortunes elsewhere in the Multiverse, travelling through the Bleed. But then the entirety of existence was awash in changes stemming from Flashpoint, and the only person unaffected was the one who was travelling between realities at the time. Now, the Bleed is slowly tearing itself apart under the burden from the warping realities, threatening to destroy all of reality. Bluejay now returns to his once-adopted homeworld to find everyone he knew changed, twisted. No one believes his story… except one man, with a nose for mysteries. Elongated Man and Bluejay journey together to find the cause of the changes in reality and repair the damage. Are they willing to put things right, knowing they’re success spells doom for the ones they love most? Featuring the entire DCU, the entire Wildstorm U and the entire Vertigo U, 52 worlds hangs in the balance as the blood of existence begins to run dry. The New Gods Writer: J.H. Williams III Artist: J.H. Williams III The Premise: American archaeologist Adam Strange was unwittingly struck with a Boom Tube, transported light years away to the First Galaxy, where the binary world of New Genesis and Apokolips fights an eternal battle. Meet Highfather Takion, the first living being of this universe! Orion, the dog of war! Mister Miracle, the pacifist transcendent escape artist! Barda, the First Green Lantern! Lightray, the living embodiment of inertia! Oberon, the last surviving Forager! Metron, the only man to ever read Destiny’s Book… and live! His sidekick Bumblebee! Adam Strange and his new girlfriend – the New Genesisian Alanna – help the New Gods as they face down Darkseid and his Elite, including Sardath, Kalibak, Desaad and Madam Goodness. Guy Gardner, L.E.G.I.O.Nnaire Writer: Dan Abnett Artist: Marko Djurdevic The Premise: Dan Abnett continues his cosmically-defining take on the Green Lantern franchise with Guy Gardner. Guy was oneo of the last Green Lanterns to get off of Oa during the War of Light, but he had to steal Sinestro’s prototype Yellow Ring to do it. Now the sole non-Sinestro Corps Yellow Lantern of the universe, Guy has been recruited by Vril Dox to do what Green Lantern can no longer do – police the universe. Guy helps the mercenaries of L.E.G.I.O.N. from their base in the interstellar bar Warriors as they fight some of the biggest bad guys from here to Vega. Featuring fellow L.E.G.I.O.Nnaires Lobo, Captain Comet, Doiby Dickles, Larfleeze and more. Sinestro Writer: Dan Abnett Artist: Joe Prado The Premise: The third title rounding out Dan Abnett’s Lantern franchise. Sinestro lost a hand and a ring in the War of Light, but since then he’s embraced the dogma of fear and created the Corps of Abin Sur, in memory of his long-dead partner. Out of their headquarters on planet Korugar, Sinestro seeks to bring a new, harsher brand of law to the universe, as a general rather than a cop. Mainly features a brewing war between Atrocitus’ Red Lanterns and Sinestro’s Corps. The Edge – Planetary releases on week three; the other titles release three per week for the other three weeks of the month. Planetary Writer: Warren Ellis Artist: Doug Mahnke The Premise: They’re the archaeologists of the Heroic Age – led by Elijah Snow, four individuals seek answers to the mysteries of the DC Universe and discover some of the strangest and grandest secrets hidden away in the history of heroes and villains. As Elijah Snow investigates his lack of memories, he slowly discovers that it all seems to be due to a powerful yet enigmatic man named Randall Dowling, leader of The Four. But who are The Four? This question will lead Snow and his allies (Jakita, Drummer and the Atom) down a rabbit hole where they’ll encounter some pretty amazing things – the lost Spirit of America; the 198th-dimensional being known as M4t;pl89k; Elijah Snow’s immortal (and angry) girlfriend Jenny Sparks; Kathy Kane, a 70s rock star known to the world as Sundancer; and a giant gorilla with a British accent. Keep digging – there’s a world beneath the surface of superheroes. JSA: The Golden Age Writer: James Robinson Artist: Tony Harris The Premise: While most other titles in the NewNew52 are focused on the modern era of superheroics, Robinson takes us back to the bygone days of World War II as the first mysterymen begin to appear on the world stage. Starting in the mid-30s, follow along with Sentinel and Johnny Quick, the world’s first two heroes as they work with FDR to create a special band of heroes designed to protect America’s interests both at home and abroad. Meet the forerunners of the modern Justice League in exciting heroes like Wildcat, the Aviator, Doctor Mid-Nite, Citizen Atom, Doctor Fate, Sandman, Starman, Clock King, Plastic Man and more as they take on Vandal Savage and his Nazi menace! But beware – the tendrils of the Nazi specter stretch even into the ranks of the JSA itself… The Society Writer: Gail Simone Artist: Dales Eaglesham The Premise: Superheroes can organize, so why can’t supervillains? Welcome to the Society, the suprevillain equivalent of a union, where villains can come for new contacts, new contracts and much more. It’s about as much of a safe haven as an uber-criminal can find, run by an elite tier of villains known as the Council (Calculator, Scandal Savage, Grodd, the Shade and Doctor Psycho). Follow rookie supervillain Catman as he climbs through the ranks of villainy under the tutelage of the Shade through major events such as the Invasion of Gorilla City, the Rogues’ Revenge and a Council election with deadly consequences. Wild/Storm Writer: Paul Cornell Artist: Steve McNiven The Premise: Some of the most proactive superheroes have had enough with the laissez-faire policies of the Justice League, and thus Manchester Black has formed the Stormwatch Authority, a metahuman police force based out of London. However, dissension in the ranks over the direction of the organization has led to dissension, and a group of heroes led by the Grifter have splintered off in a different direction as the WildC.A.T.s. This series focuses on both teams as they battle each other like the Montagues and Capulets, vying for control of the European metahuman populous. Suicide Squad Writer: Jeff Parker Artist: Mike Deodato The Premise: Amanda Waller offers two things for every mission her Squad members undertake: one million dollars or one year off of your prison sentence. The only catch? You have to survive to claim your reward. Waller’s Squad does what the Justice League can’t – or won’t – accomplish. The Suicide Squad goes back to its roots, featuring some familiar faces (Captain Boomerang, Count Vertigo, Deadshot) and some new ones (Tigress, Magpie, Ragman). And of course, lots and lots of cannon fodder. Checkmate Writer: Greg Rucka Artist: Various The Premise: Sasha Bordeaux is a Black Knight of Checkmate, the United Nations’ covert ops agency. However, the four arms of Checkmate are more at odds with one another than with the evils of the world. Can Sasha navigate the chessboard of the Checkmate HQ while still trying to do good in the world? Deathstroke Writer: Ales Kot Artist: Jim Lee (for probably one issue, then fill-in artists like Joe Madueira after that because Lee is slow as fuck) The Premise: It’s all in the family as the most dangerous reunion ever brings Slade back to the Wilson Family. The Wilsons go to war with the man who brought Hell down on them as Jericho, a few Ravagers, Adeline, Miss Vigilante and even Terra take on the abusive patriarch of the Wilson clan. Kobra Writer: Matt Wagner Artist: Jock The Premise: Matt Wagner, creator of Grendel and Sandman Mystery Theatere, joins forces with superstar artist Jock to tell the tale of the man who has everything and wants more. Kobra’s worldwide organization grows daily as he brings more and more followers to the serpent god Kali Yuga. But with battles on so many fronts of the world – will Kobra begin to doubt his own beliefs? Will the fabled Iron Will of Kobra finally break? All-Western/Men of War Spectacular Writers: Justin Gray and Jimmy Palmiotti (Western)/Garth Ennis (War) Artists: Various, based on which half of the book you’re reading The Premise: It wouldn’t be a DCU without a Western title or a War title, so we’ve combined both into a double-sized monthly release. Follow the chronicles of Jonah Hex in the Old West and Easy Company (with membership including names like Slade Wilson, Crispus Allen, Hop Harrigan and more) in the War on Terror. The Human Target Writer: Peter Milligan Artist: Frazer Irving The Premise: Christopher Chance has the uncanny talents to assume any identity he needs to with his knack of impression, quick wit and eye for detail. Now chance is a chameleon-for-hire, solving cases that no normal detective or mercenary could ever hope to complete. However, can Chance keep hold of his own identity in and amongst the legions of others? The Dark – Titles release once a week; week two releases both Justice League: Dark Universe and Constantine Justice League: Dark Universe Writer: Peter Milligan Artist: Bill Sienkiewicz The Premise: With his back against the wall, John Constantine has to join with an unlikely conglomeration of those who lurk in the darkness and thrive off of the macabre in order to stave off the birth of the Dark Lord. Since the fall of Ancient Camelot at the hands of the Sheeda, prophecies have foretold of a Great Darkness to come, and thanks to owing more debts than he can possibly count, Constantine will have to prevent it. Now alongside a rotating roster of the freaks, the mages, the recluses and the fictitious, Constantine will recruit every from Shade the Changing Man to Swamp Thing to Zatanna to Tim Hunter to Bigby Wolf to Boy Blue to Deadman to Thessaly to Argent to Matthew Cable and many more, the Universe may be getting weirder, but they’ll do their damnedest to prevent it from getting darker. Constantine Writer: Garth Ennis Artist: Steve Dillon The Premise: John Constantine may have found himself the latest hot item on the superhero world stage, but his personal life is in an utter shambles. His ex-girlfriend has escaped from Arkham Asylum with the apparent demon spawn of Neron in her stomach, he’s been evicted from his old flat due to damage caused by a battle with Nergal, and Lucifer Morningstar his new roommate. Follow John as he attempts to maintain sanity while boozing, smioking, philandering, making withdrawals with his mouth that his fists can’t cash, and diving into a depraved hellhole of his making. The Spectres Writer: Mike Carey Artist: Various, Covers and specific interiors by Brian Bolland The Premise: The Spectre. Since time immemorial, the Angel of Vengeance has served God’s punishments tied to the souls of those whose work is not yet finished, souls whose judgment hasn’t been decided. Within the Spectre is an eternal waiting room for those hearts not yet bound for heaven or hell. Meet the Spectres. Dan Garrett. Hal Jordan. Joe Chill. Ronnie Raymond. Vandal Savage. This is the last stop for five men before they leave existence eternally. Will they be able to find redemption? Or will the angels be shouted down by louder demons? Brian Bolland provides the art for scenes in the Spectre’s mind as a rotating team of artists flesh out the vision of Vertigo scribe Mike Carey. Animal Man vs. the Multiverse Writer: Grant Morrison Artist: Whoever Grant Morrison Fucking Wants That Week The Premise: Grant Morrison returns to the character that made him a superstar. Animal Man is still reeling from the realization that he is a comic book character, but a reboot has caused his life to be altered and re-arranged. He seems to have recollection of a family, but none exists. The only scrap of evidence he has is an issue of Animal Man #26 from the early 90s – and that sends him on a quest across the Multiverse to find the enigmatic Grant Morrison. Follow Animal Man’s bizarre eternal struggle as Grant Morrison attempts to stay one step ahead of his creation, throwing Nazi Justice Leagues, a rambunctious autistic baby Supergirl, and other creator’s beloved characters such as Jack Knight and Death herself at Animal Man… all in an effort to prevent Animal Man from unintentionally destroying the entire comics industry as we know it. The Re-Animated Corps Writer: Matt Wagner Artist: Mike Mignola (covers), Greg Capullo (interiors, variant covers) The Premise: Mike Mignola helps design the afterlife of America in this series from Greg Capullo and Matt Wagner. Frankenstein, Liberty Belle and Checkmate agent Shvaughn Erin have been contracted into a wet team working under Constantine’s Justice League. Their mission? To bring down Father Time - the codename of a still-living Jefferson Davis - and his dubious shadow government S.H.A.D.E. as they begin to implement a system of government-sponsored zombie production. This time, the zombies are the good guys AND the bad guys as Frank and his friends (including the Creature Commandos and Resurrection Man) trudge languidly against their targets all over the U.S.! Battles in the nose of Mount Rushmore’s George Washington! Terror in the hidden Confederate temples of Mississippi! Suspense in the sky palace of the Eternal Benedict Arnold! It’s a patriot clusterfuck of awesome proportions. Also featuring the disembodied brain of James K. Polk. The Next – Teen Titans and The Outsiders both release on week two. The rest release one per week. Teen Titans Writer: Brian K. Vaughan Artist: Mark Bagley The Premise: Busted for underage drinking by his superhero chaperone, Bart Allen is relegated to the metahuman equivalent of community service with the Teen Titans. Led by Beast Boy and Raven, this group of future leaders must first endure the rigors of adolescence. They’ll have to learn not to tie Captain Cold’s pants to a flagpole, how to survive a mission without checking their text messages, and many more lame edicts from their teachers. However, these misbehaving superkids are going to have to face more than overbearing leaders when a former Titan returns to burn her old school to the ground, as Stargirl and the Titans East decide to create the most intense intermural rivalry ever. Team members include Kid Flash, Superboy, Speedy, Robin and Wonder-Girl. Barry Allen and the Legion of Super-Heroes Writer: Mark Waid Artist: Ed Benes The Premise: Whatever happened to Barry Allen? The real question should be “Whenever happened to Barry Allen?” The first Flash has been rocketed through time to the future after his final battle with the Reverse-Flash, where he unwittingly blunders into history, clumsily helping to save the day at the outset of the Legion-Heroes. Now alongside Live Wire, Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl, Barry Allen is a time-lost fourth founding member of a movement that has been considered taboo for over 800 years – superheroics. Meet the Legion of Super-Heroes. Follow Barry as the Legion movement grows thanks to Barry’s celebrity status as the fabled Lost Flash. (Note: this might be the best title I come up with, y’all.) The Outsiders Writer: Judd Winick Artist: Lenil Francis Yu The Premise: Arsenal. Starfire. Troia. Tempest. Jesse Quick (granddaughter of the first superhero Jay Garrick – aka Johnny Quick). Mary Marvel. This is a line-up of heroes that used to be the Titans. Now they’re Outsiders… on the run for a crime they didn’t commit. When Presidential candidate Morgan Edge lies dead at the feet of the Titans on live television, not only are both the public and the superhero community after them, but a group of Morgan Edge’s backers that no one would guess. But as they investigate Edge’s campaign, they learn that Edge wasn’t backed by corrupt corporations or a bloated two-party system – Edge was backed by a despotic alien ruler named Darkseid. Can they take down the conspiracy and still have time for lots of gratuituous lesbian sex scenes with Mary Marvel? Infinity, Inc. Writer: Jeff Parker Artist: Ryan Ottley The Premise: Trapped 40 years in the past on a mission to prevent a future where the Ultra-Humanite has taken over the world, the Justice League of the future becomes the Infinity, Inc. of today! Meet Jade, the future Green Lantern! Helena Wayne, the future Batwoman! Karen Starr, the future Superwoman! Norda, the future Hawkman! Al Rothstein, the future Atom! Connor Hawke, the future Red Arrow! Artemis, the future Wonder Woman! Miss Martian! And of course, we need a Flash, so meet Jesse Quick, a crazy 60-year-old cougar… and team leader. Can they adjust to world of the past in order to return to a new world in the future? Blue Beetle Writer: Tony Bedard Artist: Humberto Ramos The Premise: It’s a tale of the modern Wild West as Jaime Reyes goes after a metahuman-led Mexican drug cartel as it makes plays for territory along the Texas-Mexico border. Jaime develops an ally in DEA agent Cameron Chase and a flirtatious relationship with Mexican heroine Voodoo as he tracks down the mysterious Carrier spreading a new, ridiculously addictive form of heroin across southwestern Texas.